WNSM
WNSM-TV WNSM is a CBS station owned by Griffin Communications, with studios located in Columbiaville, Michigan. WNSM is commonly referred to as News 7 by many in Mid-Michigan. The station has studios for WNMN My7&7 located in Otter Lake, just adjacent from the Deerfield Township line. WNMN My7&7 recently was re-branded as News 7+. The callsign WNSM means W News Seven Michigan, as News 7+'s WNMN is to reflect the old times when the WNMN My7&7 studios were in Millington (W N MillingtoN) Callsign meaning, city of origin and mirrored. The callsign was also WNSM when the station was branded as NewsChannel 7, but it was often thought that didn't make much sense. We've got the Plus In Mid 2018 News 7 decided to pull the plug on the long running My7&7 channel, and re-brand it as News 7+. News 7+ is a channel that primarily shows the full lineup of MyTV programming, with a hint of Ion and CBS comedy shows during prime time. Many noticed stations in the area choosing to air MyTV along with a certain brand that specifically runs old style TV shows, examples are COZI TV, MeTV, COMET and Antenna TV. News 7 stated that if they were to expand their station to have a 7.3 and WNLP to 6.3, it would most likely add MeTV to both the Mid-Michigan and Northern Michigan programming. Expanding to the Northern Michigan markets WNSM News 7 recently expanded their news and weather coverage into Northern Michigan. The new studio and transmitter is located in Cheboygan, Cheboygan County. WNLP News 6 is the brand new callsign and channel number for that area. News 6 primarily rebroadcasts News 7 and News 7+ programming, with the exception of a News 6 newscast preceded by a News 7 newscast. i.e. News 6 Northern Michigan at 6pm and News 7 Mid-Michigan at 7pm, with a shared News 7+ station branded News 6+. Storm Team 7/ News 7 Weather Center News 7 has a variety of meteorologists across Mid-Michigan, including Chief Meteorologist Nick Bagadinski, who is the stations main full time meteorologist. Nick has been SKYWARN trained for 11 years and CoCoRHAS trained for 5 years. nick has also been trained in Anticipating Hazardous Weather and Community Risk. Storm Team 7 refers to the whole team of meteorologists, as the station has branded their studio weather center as the News 7 Weather Center. The Storm Trackers The Storm Team 7 also has a vehicle they use to storm chase, this vehicle is a 2010 Michigan State Police Crown Victoria dubbed the "Nick Bagadinski Storm Tracker 7." The summer of 2018 will be a big step for News 7, as at least 3 more vehicles will join the once one car fleet. The current vehicle is equipped with a Dell laptop, The PathFinder 7 radar program and a roof mount GPS monitor. Radar Usage The News 7 Weather Center is equipped with 2 radar programs. The first is the StormShield 7 radar. The StormShield 7 radar is a program that uses live NEXRAD level 2 data to help viewers stay up do date with every movement in a storm during severe weather, as you hear the phrase "On News 7 you never see old data, its always LIVE". News 7 also uses a second program using non-live NEXRAD Level 3 data, this is PathFinder 7. The primary usage of the PathFinder 7 is to pinpoint roads in the path of severe storms and tornadoes. Usage of Davis Instruments News 7 recently acquired a Davis Vantage Vue weather station with a Vantage Pro2 monitor hooked to a computer via DataLogger. The Davis observations are uploaded to Weather Underground every 1 minute, to a station with the ID of KMICOLUM10 (2 NW Columbiaville) https://www.wunderground.com/personal-weather-station/dashboard?ID=KMICOLUM10 News 7 SkyCam News 7 recently added a new weapon to help defend and warn the area against severe weather. The News 7 SkyCam was purchased in 2017 with a small loan from station management. The SkyCam has PTZ functions and night time IR lighting. As of October 2018, the camera is mounted on the stations 30ft antenna mast and uploads to WeatherUnderground, the same place the weather station uploads, with 1 minute frame interval uploads and 24hr time-lapses available to view. Though it is high quality, sometimes the camera will disconnect from the wifi signal, and become unresponsive. The time of it being down can range from a few minutes to a few days, depending on the weather. As it is right now, if it is too hazardous to climb up the antenna mast to re-connect the camera, then they simply will wait until conditions improve. For the record, the longest camera outage is in October 2018, with the camera being out since October 13th to present. As of now, that total is 3 days. Reason being, it has been rainy and cold the past few days, limiting the ability to climb the antenna mast. Purchase of ABC, Switch to WNSM News News 7 WNSM-TV purchased ABC in late 2018, immediately ceasing their CBS operations, and changing their brand to WNSM News and WNSM Severe Weather Authority. All departments have remained the same though, including: WNSM SkyCam, StormTrack Doppler, WNSM News at specified times. Only ABC programming has changed, along with the acquisition of MeTV